Bunny of the Sea
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: AU. Kotetsu, forced to retire from the police force, takes a live in job at the Apollon Park Zoo. But what kind of job requires a live in security job at a zoo? Merman!Barnaby. Slash/Yaoi Barnaby/Kotetsu
1. Chapter 1

05/08/13

Inspired by some fanart I saw on Tumblr.

Chapter 1

Kotetsu looked at the address in his hand and turned in circles several times until he spotted the statue of the roaring winged lion and headed for it. This would be Kotetsu's third job interview this morning and hopefully it would be the one to go right; his former coworker and friend Ben had even recommended him for this one so that had to mean something.

Finally finding the entrance it took Kotetsu by surprise when he found Apollon Park was actually a zoo. Why would a zoo need a live in security guard?

Still a job was a job at that point and he should learn the details of it before he dismissed it. He went in and had to sign several papers before they would even interview him. The confidentiality agreement was particularly puzzling but he would find out soon enough.

It was a man with gray high, slightly lighter on top then it was the sides, in a suit that looked more like an executive then the manager of a zoo that came out to interview him. Right off the bat the interview was different than any Kotetsu had heard before. Instead of work history and why he left his previous job he was asked about mythology and fairy tales. The owner, Mr. Lloyds, seemed pleased with his knowledge of the subjects and, for some reason, even more pleased to learn that Kotetsu had a daughter.

"I think you'd do nicely, especially with Mr. Jackson's glowing recommendation of you," Mr. Lloyds nodded to himself and stood. "Let me show you what you'd be guarding."

"Guarding," Kotetsu followed him. "Wouldn't I just be patrolling around the zoo?"

"Oh no," Lloyds suggested to men in yellow uniforms as they walked through the zoo past the numerous cages and enclosures, "We have professional security guards for that."

"Then why do you need me?" Kotetsu almost stopped walking when he saw the sign pointing towards the tigers but shook his head and speed a little to keep up with Lloyds.

"Your police record, despite some property damage fees, spoke very highly of you. Plus you're good with animals; you never had to call animal control no matter how vicious the animal," Lloyds seemed to be avoiding answering the question, using a security card to get them into a large unlabeled building.

Kotetsu shrugged, looking around to try to take in as much detail as possible. The building was obviously new, still having the smell of fresh paints, and didn't have much in it yet but he could hear water. "Animals like me."

"Good because what we want you to guard is a vindictive little thing," Lloyd used his security card to open another door.

This new room immediately struck Kotetsu was very blue. As he walked in he realized the ground was blue tiles and the walls were painted to look like the ocean but, more importantly, there was a giant aquarium in front of him, maybe big enough for a whale.

Though he couldn't put his finger on why, Kotetsu rushed forward and raises his hands onto glass as he peered in. The ground of the tank looked like the bottom of the sea, at least in cartoons. It was full of sand but no plant life; barren and empty.

Then something caught Kotetsu's eye, something golden among all the blue.

In the corner, huddled where there wasn't any glass, was a blonde beauty. Though he was too far away to know for certain he swore emerald eyes were gazing out in his general direction.

But this person wasn't wearing any diving gear, how could they breath, let along stand the pressure of so much water.

The beauty moved a bit and Kotetsy finally noticed the tail.

"A mermaid?!"


	2. Chapter 2

05/17/13

Chapter 2

"A merman actually," Lloyds corrected, tugging on the back of Kotetsu's vest to pull him away from the glass.

"But," Kotetsu wanted to stare Lloyds down for answers but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the creature that should not exist but clearly did. His brain was being uncooperative and could only form one question; "How?"

"A fishing vessel found him in their nets after they got to port, the poor thing was only half in water the whole time and was seriously hydrated," Lloyds didn't sound that concerned. "They don't know where they picked him up from and he doesn't seem to speak any human languages. There was, of course, a bidding war but our owner, Mr. Maverick, won in the end and brought him here."

Though he was listening Kotetsu was still staring at the merman. He owned a fish when he was a kid and remembered its scales being shiny. This merman's tail looked dull and though Kotetsy didn't know the norms for a merman this merman's human torso looked underweight, skin pale and eyes sunken in.

"Why didn't they let him go?" Kotetsy finally looked at Lloyds.

Lloyds looked at him a moment, then shook his head. "You must be kidding Mr. Kaburagi. This merman is a tremendous find; historically and monetarily. Besides, like I said, they didn't know where he came from so they could have been releasing him to his death."

"He looks sick," Kotetsu argued.

"He's getting used to a stranger new environment and I'm sure we're strange to him as well. Once he adjusts I'm sure he'll start eating," Lloyds assured. "Do you want the job or not?"

Kotetsu hesitated but remembered his three failed interviews and his daughter. "Where would I be staying?"

On the other side of the tank was a large room that looked like it was originally meant for storage but then converted into living quarters. There was already a bed and some basic furniture along with a bathroom attached to the side and a small kitchenette on the far end. There were two things off about it though.

"There's no room here for my daughter," Kotetsu pointed out the obvious.

"She wouldn't be living here with you," Lloyds made his statement seem obvious as well.

"But before you seemed pleased that I had a daughter," Kotetsu protested.

"I was pleased to hear you both lived with your mother," Lloyds corrected.

"So you expect me to leave her alone with my mother and never see her?"

"You'd have off days and as an employee she could come here to see you and the rest of the zoo whenever she wanted for free."

As little as Kotetsu wanted the job before, he wanted it even less now. But he kept thinking of the three failed interviews of that day and all the ones before it since he had to leave the police force. Yet he still had to point out something else.

"Why is there a window to the tank in here?"

"You'd be hired to guard the merman 24/7, with the exception of your off days of course. What good would it be to have you here if you can't see him?"

"But won't people be able to look in here?" Kotetsu felt himself blush. He was a bit of a slob when left to his own devices and he often forgot to bring his clothes with him into the bathroom when he showered.

"We haven't advertised our find to the public yet and we won't be opening his aquarium for some time Mr. Kaburagi, but before we did we would put up some curtains for you," Lloyds assured him. "But before that we have to get the merman healthy and then train him."

"Train," Kotetsu barley kept himself from screeching. He was not signing up for some sort of animal act; the merman was too human for them to expect him to jump through any sort of hoops or any other sort of tricks.

Lloyds looked at him a moment, then scratched his chin. "Perhaps train is the wrong word? We just want to make sure he's safe around people."

"Why wouldn't he be safe?" Kotetsu questioned.

"He's tried to drown two of our researchers," Lloyds said flatly. "He's also bitten and shocked anyone who's gotten close to him above water."

"Shocked?" Kotetsu didn't know how that was possible. Then again he was still having a hard time with the fact that there was a merman on the other side of the very thick glass.

"Dr. Saito believes that merpeople, or at least this particular merman, have a natural current to them much like an electric eels. This one makes any sort of electric security system useless, one of the reasons we need you."

The whole thing still didn't really sit right with Kotetsu but he didn't have many options at this time. He looked out at the merman whom hadn't moved from his corner and sighed.

"When can I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

05/28/13

Chapter 3

Kotetsu's daughter, Kaede, was not happy with him about his new job. Or rather about the living situation that came with his job. He tried to reason and explain it to her without telling her about the merman, he had signed a contract saying he couldn't tell anyone, but she only yelled at him and then turned to an even worse tactic; ignoring him.

Though his mother, Anju, said she understood Kotetsu didn't believe her. She kept talking about other jobs that he'd already been rejected for that he could make another attempt at. He suspected she was also the one unpacking his things when he wasn't looking since Kaede had taken to her room besides for meals.

The night before he would move over to his room next to the merman's tank Kotetsu sat outside Kaede's room and apologized, talking to her late into the night even though she never responded. In the morning, despite the fact that she tripped over him after he had fallen asleep there, she still hugged him goodbye when he left with a drawing she made him and about a week's worth of lunches prepared by his mother. He promised to call every night after supper before they went to bed and was on his way.

After Kotetsu moved his couple of boxes into his makeshift apartment, and found a magnet to hang Kaede's picture onto the fridge with, he met Dr. Saito and got a tour of the rest of the facility. Besides his main door into his room Dr. Saito showed him there was also a ladder in his closet that went to the surface area of the tank for in case of emergencies.

Up on the surface it looks like a giant high school swimming pool only one end had a gradual decline into the water that would have looked like the beach if it had sand. There were also numerous refrigerators full of food that the scientists were trying to entice the merman to eat as well as an observation deck behind glass where some electric equipment was safe from the merman's electric waves where they studied him and made notes.

Besides Dr. Saito working there, there was an intern by the name of Karina Lyle assisting him. She was barely sixteen and one of the people the merman had tried to drown when she got too close. With the blunt honesty only a teenager would have she told Kotetsu she almost didn't come back, that she rather be somewhere singing but that the merman had too pretty of a face to wither away from not eating.

As Dr. Saito tried to explain to him what they had learned so far, Kotetsu browsed through some of the foods they has tried to feed the merman but failed. They tried the type of fish the merman had been caught with along with fish that were known to be in the area the ship that caught him had been in but the merman never showed any interest.

"Have you tried seaweed?" Kotetsu asked, noting that there were no plants of any kind.

Dr. Saito spoke very softly but as he leaned in to the explanation Kotetsu surmised that the answer was no. He left the duo to discuss what they should try next and went to look at what was in the fridges, which seemed to all be varying degrees of frozen.

Going back to his room, Kotetsu looked at the foods Anju had packed for him and took up what was dated as his lunch. He sat next to the pool, without being too close, and opened up his bento box.

Careful not to drop the insides of the roll, Kotetsu unwrapped a bit of seaweed from a salmon roll and threw the seaweed as far as he could into the tank before popping the rest of it into his mouth before it could fall apart too much.

"Mr. Kaburagi you can't go throwing things into the tank," Karina yelled at him.

"How else do you try to get him to eat?" Kotetsu asked but heard the water splash before he got an answer and turned to look.

The merman had surfaced, at least to the top of his head to mid nose. He was looking at Kotetsu before eyeing the seaweed, Kotetsu happy to note that he was right about the merman having green eyes. For a bit the merman studied the seaweed and, rather than picking it up with his hands, opened his mouth and sucked the seaweed in, along with some of the surrounding water and swallowed it.

Besides the sound of the water, the room was silent for a bit before Karina exclaimed that the merman ate and announced she was going to tell Lloyds to order more seaweed before running off to the zoo offices.

Kotetsu smiled to himself and returned to unwrapping the sushi, throwing the seaweed wrappers into the water for the merman to examine and eat by sucking it in as Kotetsu devoured the rest of it. He was about to start the sixth roll when it slipped from his fingers and into the water. He somehow doubted that they had a pool net long enough to get it back.

There were two more pieces left of the rolls so Kotetsu moved to unwrap the next one instead of dwelling on it. He was about to throw the seaweed in when he noticed that the merman had surface a little higher up this time, shoulders peeking out from the water, as he examined the dropped salmon roll in his hand.

Watching the merman, Kotetsu remained silent for a while, smiling a little at his puzzled expression. When the merman did nothing but stare at the sushi for a few minutes, Kotetsu leaned forward on his knees and used his hand to splash a bit of water.

Though swimming in the middle of the tank and far from Kotetsu's reach the merman swam backward to get further away at the sound and looked at Kotetsu with wide eyes.

Slowly, as to not startle him further, Kotetsu showed the merman the piece of whole sushi he was holding. When he was sure the merman had seen the roll, he placed the sushi in his mouth, making a show of chewing it and swallowing.

The merman looked at Kotetsu a while longer before looking back at the sushi in his hand. He rolled it between his fingers, squeezing a bit, making some of the rice fall out and nearly making him drop it. He sniffed it, looked at Kotetsu, and then placed it into his mouth. At first he held it in his mouth, as if waiting, before chewing slowly, a look of surprise lighting his features before he chewed more naturally and swallowed, then eyed Kotetsu.

Smiling, Kotetsu held out the last piece.

Seeing it the merman swam forward but then stopped, backing away again as he lowered himself back into the water so only his eyes up where above the water. It reminded Kotetsu of a bunny peeking at him from around a bush.

"You win," Kotetsu tossed the last sushi toward the merman, whom caught and devoured it. He chuckled when the merman saw he had no more to offer and went back to the depths of his tank just as Karina came back.

"Tell Lloyds to add salmon and rice to the list; we have ourselves a sushi fan," Kotetsu informed her.

Karina grumbled about cell phones not working in there and headed back out.


	4. Chapter 4

06/07/13

Edited 08/30/13 Took out all the places I accidentally put down Barnaby.

Chapter 4

As it turned out the merman, or Bunny as Kotetsu had taken to calling him, despite the disapproval of Karina, liked all sorts of fish. It was the dead, frozen presentation of it that had Bunny turning up his nose at it. They discovered this when Kotetsu thought it would be nice to put a goldfish into the tank to keep Bunny company and Bunny all but immediately ate it.

The fish they had been storing went to the other animals of the zoo and much of the refrigerators were replaced by smaller tanks of live fish for Bunny's meals. Typically they would put in two fish at a time and Bunny would eat one, saving the other to hunt down later. And soon enough they learned if Bunny didn't eat any of the fish at breakfast or lunch that he was silently demanding sushi.

Kotetsu got sushi making tips from Anju and though his rolls were never as well put together as his mother's it didn't seem to stop Bunny from enjoying them. So far salmon still seemed to be his favorite but he also ate the crab, shrimp and squid that Kotetsu presented him. The only one Bunny had rejected so far was eel, which Bunny had thrown at Kotetsu's head.

With regular meals Bunny gained the appropriate amount of weight and his trail shimmered; mostly blue with little flecks of pink when the light hit it just right. Though with improved health a better attitude didn't come as a result.

Outside of meal time Bunny would mostly stay at the bottom of the tank and ignore them. But that changed when Dr. Saito, Karina and a few other researchers tried to bring some equipment out of their observation room into the "pool room" to try and monitor Bunny more closely. Something about the equipment blocked some of Bunny's electrical interference so while they didn't work well they still worked for their purposes.

Peeking out of the water, just eyes up, Bunny watched them set up the equipment, perfectly still until they finished. He then swam back and forth, almost as if pacing, slowly at first but then more rapidly. Mid pace he dived into the water, only to spring up into the air like a dolphin near the edge by the equipment, and splash the equipment with a wave of water caused by a flicker of his tail.

The equipment was ruined and one of the researchers had nearly been electrocuted. Kotetsu yelled at Bunny for being "bad" and said he wasn't going to make sushi for him anymore but caved after a day. It wasn't like the merman understood what Kotetsu had said and he understood not wanting to be watched all the time, though he wasn't sure if Bunny even understood what any of the equipment did or if he just hated whatever the scientists brought out on pure principle.

After that splashing became Bunny's "go away" move when he was annoyed with them, which was almost every day. He splashed Karina the most, only seeming content to leave her alone when she would sing while she worked. The rest of the researchers and Dr. Saito were splashed about the same amount while Kotetsu was splashed the least even though he was around the most. Still the first time it happened Kotetsu had been too close to the side of the pool and fell in when he had been hit.

One of the scientists, Ivan, had managed to pull him out before Bunny could swim over, more than likely to try to drown him like he had previous people who had, in one way or another, fallen into the pool. Ivan, though rather shy, loved Japanese culture and, at Kotetsu's encouragement, began talking with him while they had free time, asking Kotetsu lots of questions and struggling with half learned Japanese at which Kotetsu tutored him.

For his first day off from this job, Kotetsu went home to spend the day with Kaede, going out for drinks with his old partner at the police station, Antonio, to catch up. Or rather listen to Antonio talk about the police station as Kotetsu couldn't really tell Antonio about his new job other then he worked security at the zoo. Their friend Keith was still the shining star of the force and Antonio still hadn't manage to ask out to the reporter Agnes Joubert that he had a crush on since he caught her tailing police squads for a scoop.

Even though it was a day off Kotetsu still had to return to the zoo for "night shift" so the scientists could go home. Instead of dropping by his room first, he went straight to the pool room to relieve them only to find the entire floor was wet and slippery. He look toward the pool to see Bunny was diving in and out of the water, splashing in every direction even though the scientists were hiding behind the glass.

"Kaburagi-san," Ivan's voice came over the speaker, "Get out before he hits you; he's been riled up pretty much all day."

"Why doesn't Karina sing," Kotetsu shouted over the splashing.

"I tried that you idiot," Karina took over the microphone. "He didn't care."

Kotetsu wanted to ask why they didn't try some of the sushi he left as a peace offering but as he started to shout he realized he didn't need to; the splashing had stopped. He turned back to the pool to see Bunny was looking at him.

At first Kotetsu wasn't sure if he should run out or go closer to the pool to try to smooth things out; even if Bunny didn't understand the calm tone of his voice usually had a calming effect on animals. But Bunny wasn't just an animal, his frustration that he was still in unfamiliar territory held against his will may have just reached its breaking point and it was just a coincidence that it was on the day that Kotetsu was gone.

Figuring as long as he stayed away from the side of the pool he would be safe, Kotetsu slowly walked a little closer, speaking softly.

"Hey Bunny, did you have a bad day? I'm sorry you're cooped up here; I'm sorry you have to be here at all but we're doing the best we can. Do you want some sushi?"

As Kotetsu spoke, Bunny just watched him, lowering himself a little more in the water as he got closer. He waited until Kotetsu stopped walking to dive under the surface.

"Bunny," Kotetsu called after him but shouted when Bunny sprung back up and splashed him with his tail. It was harder than the previous splashes, it knocking Kotetsu back into the wall, most of the impact taken by his right shoulder.

Kotetsu cursed under his breath, grasping his shoulder tightly as he panted and curled into himself a little. It just had to be right shoulder.

There was a sound, a smaller splash rather close to him that caught Kotetsu's attention. He looked up and saw Bunny at the side of the pool across from him, actually holding onto the top of the tank wall and peeking up at him, reminding Kotetsu again of a bunny peeking out from the bushes. This was the closest the merman had ever gotten to any of them outside of drowning attempts, having stuck toward the center of the water whenever he surfaced.

It took a lot of effort but Kotetsu managed to smile, "I'm okay Bunny, don't worry."

Bunny's eyes twitched bigger, then narrowed and he rose more out of the water to stick his tongue out at him, something he had seen Karina do at Kotetsu on occasion when she called him stupid before diving back into the water and swimming away.

A few minutes passed but no more splashes occurred and Kotetsu sighed as the scientists came out and rushed toward him. He kept it to himself that Bunny definitely understood more than they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

06/14/13

Chapter 5

Even with Bunny healthy it would be a long time before they could let the public know about him and open his exhibit at the zoo. The merman refused to acknowledge anything the scientists said to him, despite the fact Kotetsu now suspected he understood, and could still be rather violent when the mood struck him. Then, even if they kept guests below the surface of the tank and expected nothing out of Bunny other than to be looked at, he did not swim around enough in order for all the people who would want to see him to be able to do so. He seemed to prefer to stick to the corner of the tank without glass in order to make it hard to be seen.

It didn't help that, for whatever reason, Bunny hated it when Kotetsu had days off. His little tolerance for the scientists would fly out the window about an hour after so sign of Kotetsu and he would splash anyone who tried to go into the pool room, even if only trying to feed him. At least he didn't splash Kotetsu anymore when he came back after hurting him. He would see Kotetsu come in and make a face like he didn't care, as if he hadn't sent the entire day throwing a tantrum, and go back into the water like nothing happened.

After the Kotetsu's fourth off day, which he only got once a week, Lloyds wanted to take them away completely in order to keep Bunny calm. Of course Kotetsu wouldn't stand for that, he barely got to see his daughter as it was. He threatened to quit if Lloyds took away even one off day. It was an empty threat but it had worked for the time being.

During that time there was work still being done to the aquarium that they didn't have time to do in their rush to get Bunny someplace hidden away after his purchase. When Kotetsu first arrived they were working anywhere outside the pool area, wanting to stay away from Bunny but now there was nothing left to do except there.

Apollon Park was having the workers do a mural in the pool area for when the aquarium opened, for which they needed scaffolding for the high walls. Each day they would come and do something small in order to be around Bunny as little as possible and try to keep the paint fumes to a minimal since the aquarium had very little windows due to trying to keep Bunny a secret. The main ventilation was the roof that opened but they would only open it partway, again, because of the secrecy.

The first day they opened the roof, Bunny came up to the surface and stared up at it in a way Kotetsu could only describe as longing. He swam to the side of the tank and held onto the side, putting his head into his arms to bask in the sunlight. However the moment the workers came in to work he dived into the water, only to surface in the center to look back up at the sky.

Not sure how to go about making a little island for the pool, Kotetsu sent Ivan to the zoo gift shop and was pleased when he came back with a foam paddleboard, featuring a dolphin. Careful as he approached the pool, Kotetsu set the paddleboard into the water and pushed it towards Bunny.

When Bunny saw the paddleboard he went back under water. He must have been watching in from underneath though because he came back up when nothing happened. Still he approached it slowly and poked it with his tail, quickly swimming away and watching it a bit before approaching it again. Next he sniffed it and almost bit it until Kotetsu cleared his throat to stop him, making Bunny look at the Japanese man warily.

Now having Bunny's attention, Kotetsu imitated Bunny from earlier, putting up his arms and resting his head in them in hopes Bunny would understand.

The paddleboard wasn't big enough to support Bunny's weight but it was enough for him to relax his arms and head in order to bask in the sunlight. He used it each day the workers came and opened the roof, making Kotetsu ask Dr. Saito about getting Bunny a small island or maybe some sort of pool toy he could lay on. Though Dr. Saito liked the idea in the end it would be up to Mr. Lloyds or Maverick.

When Kotetsu returned after his first day off with the workers doing to mural he was pleased to note that there wasn't any splashing going on. That means Bunny either learned that Kotetsu would be coming back and he didn't have to worry or the open roof was enough to placate him. And though Kotetsu was tired from drinking too much with Antonio and Keith, Keith having kept making them take shots again and again, he wanted to check in on Bunny before he turned in for the night.

The workers were gone, though the roof was still open to vent out the paint fumes, and only a couple of the scientists remained. And even though the sun was gone, it being rather late, Bunny was still at the surface, looking up at the night sky.

Kotetsu spotted Ivan through the glass and waved, not looking where he was going. He didn't see what he knocked over but it caused something to wrap around his ankle and pull, knocking him over and dragging him in the direction the weight he knocked over rolled in. As he failed to find anything to grab to stop he vaguely heard some of the scaffolding fall over just before he was practically yanked into the tank and the weight tied to his ankle continued to pull him down.

Thankfully the rope between Kotetsu and the weight was long enough where Kotetsu wasn't pulled to the bottom of the tank where the pressure of the water probably would have killed him. Still he was too far from the surface and he hadn't gotten a deep breath of air before he was pulled under.

As Kotetsu hands struggled with the roe around his ankle, the sea water stinging his eyes, Kotetsu couldn't stop thinking of Kaede. He thought of her growing up without either of her parents and his eyes burned more, making him wonder if it was possible to cry under water. He pulled harder on the rope but it only cut into his hands and refused to budge.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bunny swimming toward him. Kotetsu wondered if Bunny was going to help him drown faster and if anyone would be able to help him at this depth. Bunny had never gotten anyone very deep when he attempted to drown them, probably why no one had died and here Kotetsu was practically up for grabs.

Kotetsu struggled when Bunny pulled on his wrists but his lack of strength made it a short fight. Still he was shocked when Bunny tried to pull him up, toward the surface, rather then down like he had to others previously.

Though his eyes stung and he was getting light headed Kotetsu watched Bunny look at him, seeming to be analyzing him, before letting go of his wrists. Kotetsu didn't have long to think about it though because Bunny then grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

Slowly Kotetsu's light headedness vanished as Bunny forced air into his lungs, allowing bubbles to escape between them when Kotetsu needed to exhale. They stayed like that a while, Bunny breathing for him and Kotetsu allowed his eyes to shut.

When Kotetsu was as calm as he could get in this situation, Bunny closed Kotetsu's mouth with a tap on his jaw and Kotetsu held his breath but kept his eyes closed. He could feel Bunny pull on the rope and he moved his leg he best he could at Bunny's hands instructing him. The light headedness was returning when his leg was freed and Bunny returned to his mouth to feed him just a breath of air before wrapping his arms around him and quickly swimming them both upward.

The moment they broke the surface, Kotetsu gasped for air between coughs though his eyes stung too much to open and he continued to hold onto Bunny. He was shaking and his entire body felt heavy, he was amazed Bunny could hold him up.

There was a lot of noise but Kotetsu couldn't understand any of it, he was only really aware of Bunny swimming about, pulling him somewhere. It wasn't until he felt ground that he realized Bunny took him to where the ground slanted into the tank like the beach does the sea. He was still coughing a bit when Bunny laid him back, having gotten them far enough up where the water only grazed his shoulders once he was fully laying down.

It hurt but Kotetsu managed to open his eyes, though it was easy to smile up at the merman.

"Thank you Bunny."

A very brief smile flashed across Bunny's lips before he looked up and dived back into the water, away from the scientists rushing toward them.

Karina helped him sit up and held him closely, asking if he was alright.

Though Kotetsu wanted to do nothing more then pass out right then and there, he said that he was thanks to Bunny.

Two of the scientists whose names he hadn't learned yet helped Kotetsu to his feet, half carrying him to his room for Dr. Saito to look over.


	6. Chapter 6

06/22/13

Reino de Xibalba on tumblr has WIP fanart of the last chapter! It is AMAZING and makes me soooooooooooooooo happy. Check it out. :D

Edited 08/30/13 Took out all the places I accidentally put down Barnaby.

Chapter 6

After Dr. Saito said he was alright and all the scientists left Kotetsu stripped out of his clothes and took a long hot shower, going over what happened again and again in his head. It only seemed to make him more tired and he wasn't sure if he'd have the energy to get dressed into his pajamas when he left the bathroom.

It was, however, an instant wake up call to see Bunny swimming right outside his window into the tank and looking right at him.

Thank goodness he came out in the towel.

"Perverted Bunny," Kotetsu shouted, holding the towel more tightly around his waist.

Bunny just continued to look at him, not reacting to Kotetsu's shouting. He probably couldn't hear through the glass and water.

Pointing his finger downward, Kotetsu made a twirling motion, "Turn around."

Still not understanding Bunny looked behind him and then turned right back to him.

"Give me a minute," Kotetsu grumbled and grabbed some pajamas. He went back to the bathroom, dressed and came back with Bunny still there. "Is everything okay Bunny?"

When Bunny didn't respond again, Kotetsu sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He walked over to the padded bench by the window and sat down, leaning a little against the glass, smiling when Bunny swam down to be on his level so they were face to face.

Though they had seen each other regularly now for weeks this was the first time Kotetsu was getting a good look at Bunny's face. The merman was definitely handsome, at least by human standards, green eyes all the more beautiful up close framed by pretty long eyelashes. Kotetsu vaguely wondered if Bunny was popular with the mermaids back home.

"Are you worried about me?" Kotetsu asked but got no answer, still he smiled and lay down on the bench, his fatigue kicking back in. "Sweet dreams Bunny."

It wasn't morning yet when Kotetsu awoke, chilled from not grabbing a blanket before lying down. He sat up, stretched and winced, rubbing and rotating his right shoulder as he looked into the tank.

The merman was no longer swimming up to his level and looking at him. Instead Bunny was a bit away, curled up the sand and appearing to be asleep. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say Bunny was curled up in the sand, much of the merman's torso covered in it like a makeshift blanket.

This was the first time Kotetsu had seen Bunny asleep, the merman usually still swimming around when Kotetsu turned in and up again before Kotetsu awoke. He found it odd that Bunny was sleeping so randomly towards the middle of the tank when he usually preferred his corner which was nearly a blind spot for anyone who wanted to see him.

Lying back down to stretch out his whole body, Kotetsu kept his eyes on the sleeping merman as he pondered Bunny's choice in sleeping location. It was then he could see that this was the angle, the closest Bunny could be to the window, and still see Kotetsu when he was lying down on the bench.

It was possible Kotetsu was reading too much into Bunny's reasoning, maybe the merman always slept there for his sand blanket, but Kotetsu couldn't help but smile in his way too wide way that Antonio referred to as his goofy face. Usually that smile was reserved for when talking about Kaede but it felt oddly good to extend that smile to another person.

Thankful that the bench wasn't attached to the wall, Kotetsu stood and pushed it into the corner close to the TV to be a substitute couch. He then pushed the bed away from the far wall, thankful for the carpet that allowed it to slide with ease, to the tank window so the length of the bed went alongside the glass.

As Kotetsu lay back down to return to sleep, he looked into the tank again.

At some point, Bunny had awoken and was sitting up, the sand sliding off his body as he rubbed his eyes, at which Kotetsu wondered how that worked underwater. The merman looked up, at Kotetsu, seemed to determine that Kotetsu's new arrangement was acceptable and laid back down as well. He used his tail to rebury his torso in the sand before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

Kotetsu yawned, closing his eyes to do the same. When he awoke again and looked into the tank he could see Bunny was already awake and using his paddleboard to bath in the sunlight at the surface. He was going to get dressed in his normal attire but saw something in his drawer that made him change his mind and once he was dressed he used the ladder in his closet to climb up to the surface of the tank.

The moment Karina spotted him; she put her hands onto her hips with scowl, "What do you think you're wearing?"

"A swim suit," Kotetsu answered as innocently as he could. He didn't want to explain that the old fashioned white and blue striped bodysuit was a gag gift from Antonio for his last birthday. It was also currently the only swim suit he owned.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you're going to do in that relic?" Karina asked evenly, though Kotetsu could imagine a vein popping in her forehead.

"Go swimming," Kotetsu admitted to himself it was hard to act innocent when he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you stupid," Karina gave up her even tone to shout at him. "You almost drowned yesterday!"

"And Bunny saved me," Kotetsu reminded her.

"Stop calling him Bunny, he's a merman, and he's dangerous," Karina pointed in Bunny's direction as if she thought Kotetsu forgot what Bunny looked like.

"We can't just keep calling him merman all the time, besides "Bunny" is cute," Kotetsu had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Karina's expression.

"Then pick a name suitable for a merman," Karina nearly growled, "Poseidon, Trident, Eric, Sebastian; not some cute fluffy animal which he is nothing like."

"How is Eric a merman's name?" Kotetsu chuckled when he succeeded in making Karina growl at him. "Karina, it's sweet that you're worried but Bunny saved me yesterday. Why would he try to hurt me now?"

The girl's face went red and Karina stammered a moment before shouting, "I'm not worried about you!"

Then Karina was spluttering because he was hit by a splash of water, Bunny glaring at her from the tank.

"I don't think Bunny likes you yelling at me," Kotetsu offered her the towel he brought up from his room, one with a snake on it with his family's logo on it from the bar his brother still ran in their home town.

For a moment Karina stared at him, face redder than before. Slowly she reached up and took the towel and held it against her cheek though not really making an effort to dry off. She murmured a 'thank you' before heading back to the observation deck.

Kotetsu waited until she was inside before facing the pool, seeing that Bunny was no longer paying attention to him, relaxing in the sunlight. Moving silently he went to the end of the tank and sat down, putting his feet in the water first.

The sound caught Bunny's attention and he turned to Kotetsu. He looked at the man, then his limbs in the water but didn't move toward him or, much to Kotetsu's delight, further away.

Waiting until Bunny was looking at his face again, Kotetsu slipped into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

06/28/13

Short(er) chapter but I liked where it ended.

Chapter 7

Kotetsu had barely gotten into the water when he could feel someone's hands trying to lift him out of the water. He nearly laughed when he saw that was Bunny, trying to hold him up. With his best smile he placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder and waited until he had his attention to speak in a soft even tone.

"It's alright Bunny."

It took a while for Bunny to relax his hold, even when Kotetsu tried to pull free. The merman only relented when Kotetsu repeatedly, remaining calm, said it was okay and held onto the side of the tank.

The Japanese man waited a moment before pushing off the side and further into the tank. This time he couldn't stop himself from laughing at Bunny's horrified expression. He made a show of staying above the surface and swimming about so Bunny could see Kotetsu was fine as long as nothing was pulling him under the surface.

Slowly Bunny's face went from horrified to awe struck. Apparently it never occurred to the merman that the creatures around him could swim. He simply watched Kotetsu a bit longer before breaking out into the biggest smile Kotetsu had seen on him, Kotetsu unable to help but think how cute Bunny looked just then.

No longer afraid that Kotetsu was going to drown on him, Bunny swam with him around the tank, Kotetsu careful not to get too far away from the side in case he cramped up or needed a rest. Though Kotetsu couldn't go underwater with him, at least not for very long, Bunny was absolutely beaming and not seeming to notice the workmen or the scientist in the least as they moved about the tank.

By the time lunch rolled around Kotetsu was grateful for the distraction so he could get out. He hadn't swum in ages and his limbs were exhausted. Some part of him thought it was a miracle he hadn't drowned from not being able to put out the effort to stay afloat anymore.

Ivan came over, putting a towel around the older man's shoulders as he smiled in his bashful way, "You were amazing Kaburagi-san, I never would have been willing to get into the tank with him."

"It helps to know he doesn't want me dead," Kotetsu half chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Really he should have taken a break sooner but every time he tried to go back to the side Bunny would give him this sad kicked bunny look and he didn't have the heart to.

"Try not to keel over in the mean time," Karina, whom had changed into some dry clothes, shoved a plastic wrapped sandwich into his hands. "You're not a young guy anymore."

"I can't tell whether you're being nice or mean," Kotetsu half unwrapped the sandwich, holding it in the plastic as he ate in an attempt to contain the crumbs.

There was a splash and the three humans turned to look at the merman who had popped up by Kotetsu's legs. They remained silent as Bunny hovered near Kotetsu, using the man as a barricade between him and the other two.

Kotetsu grinned at the merman, wanting to ruffle the merman's hair but unsure of how Bunny would react to such a gesture.

"Hey Bunny, these are my friends, Karina and Ivan," Kotetsu pointing to each one as he spoke, than chuckled. "Though I've never introduced myself now, have I?" He pointed at himself, smiling brightly, "I'm Kotetsu. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi."

Though Kotetsu suspected that Bunny understood more than he let on, the merman gave no indication on whether or not he understood the names. He simply eyed Karina and Ivan a bit before turning back to Kotetsu and gently pulling on his ankle.

"I can't go back into the water yet Bunny," Kotetsu smiled at him. "I'm eating." He made a show of taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing.

The merman gave away his understanding by pouting, actually quite adorably pouting, at Kotetsu, still holding onto his ankle.

"You haven't been getting lessons from my daughter… Have you?" Kotetsu tried his hardest to resist the look. Really he was much too old to be so easily manipulated.

"Daughter," Karina asked and stared at Kotetsu in disbelief, speaking for the first time since Bunny approached them.

"Yeah," Kotetsu nodded. "She's nine."

As Karina continued to stare, Ivan softly asked, "Does that mean you're married Kaburagi-san?"

The smile from talking about his daughter turned sad, Kotetsu shaking his head slightly. "I'm a widower."

Though Karina looked like she wanted to ask more, she stopped when she noticed something that made her eyes widen. At the same Kotetsu felt something wet and a little heavy move onto his lap.

When Kotetsu looked down he was surprised to see Bunny had lifted himself a bit out of the water to rest his head on Kotetsu's lap. One of Bunny's arms came up to wrap around Kotetsu's leg, the other hand resting on Kotetsu's knee.

Kotetsu stared a moment, not sure what to think of it. Was this another way of Bunny trying to get Kotetsu back into the water? Or had Bunny understood what Kotetsu said and was trying to offer comfort?

Almost nervously, Bunny's thumb caressed over Kotetsu's knee and his arm gave Kotetsu's leg a tiny squeeze.

Smiling, Kotetsu gently stroked over Bunny's hair, smiling more when the merman stayed relaxed under his hand.

It seemed like Kotetsu should say something, thank Bunny for this gesture, but he could bring himself to break the silent understanding between them.


	8. Chapter 8

07/04/13

Happy Independence Day everyone! Another short chapter for you but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. :3

Chapter 8

Soon it became a routine for Kotetsu to swim with Bunny in the morning. The regular exercise built up Kotetsu's swimmer muscles which allowed him to stay in the tank longer than he would have been able to when he was a rookie on the police force.

After about a week of doing this Kotetsu awoke one morning to find his swim suit gone. Remaining in his pajamas, sweats and a T-shirt, he went upstairs to the pool room to see if he somehow left it up there.

When he came into the observation deck, Dr. Saito looked Kotetsu over and softly said something that sounded like a comment on what he was wearing.

"I can't find my swim suit," Kotetsu stated.

"I threw that old fashioned thing away," Karina stated back.

Kotetsu stared at her, "What? Why?"

In return, Karina rolled her eyes and emphasized each of her words, "Its old fashioned."

"It was a gift," Kotetsu protested.

"Then you have bad friends," Karina rummaged for something underneath her station. She grabbed something and tossed it at him. "Put these on."

The tossed item hit Kotetsu in the face before he caught them; a new pair of dark green swim trunks. He frowned and tried not to pout at he turned back to Karina, "Can't I get my old ones back?"

"They went out in yesterday's garbage," Karina dismissed him. "Now go change."

Not having much of a choice, Kotetsu returned to his room to change, returning up the ladder and tried to go straight into tank without anyone seeing him.

"Hold it," Karina's tone stopped Kotetsu in his tracks, "Inspection time."

Kotetsu groaned but didn't make a run for it as Karina approached him.

"Turn around," Karina ordered.

With another groan, Kotetsu did what he was told. As he suspected, Karina's eyes almost immediately went to his right shoulder, the young girl's eyes then widening as she took in the scar there.

"Kotetsu," Karina started but trailed off uncertainly.

The older man smiled, "It's okay; it's a badge of honor from my police force days."

"It looks like it was from a burn," Karina said slowly.

"It was," Kotetsu confirmed but turned away and headed to the tank before she could comment or question further.

While this was going on Bunny had been staring at the trunks in a curious manner before Kotetsu got into the tank. Once Kotetsu was in the tank, Bunny poked at them and, with no warning, tried to yank them off.

Fortunately Kotetsu was able to quickly pull the trunks back on and held them up even when Bunny yanked on them again, which pulled Kotetsu under water. The action made Bunny back off and Kotetsu scrambled out of the tank.

"These stay on," Kotetsu suggested to the trunks in a flustered manner. "This is a no touch zone- oh god, stop with the kicked bunny face; that's not fair!"

"Not going to let your boyfriend get to third base?" one of the scientists, whose name Kotetsu hadn't learned yet, asked, sounding far too amused for his own good.

"I'm blaming you for this," Kotetsu grumbled at Karina, whom was trying not to laugh as well, relieved that she was no longer fretting over his scar. "And I want my body suit back."

"Its history, just like you," Karina giggled at Kotetsu's over exaggerated groan but shrieked then she was splashed. "Why is he only nice to you?!"

"Because we're buddies," Kotetsu grinned.

Karina huffed and left the pool room to go change.

When his laughter calmed Kotetsu sat down on the ledge of the tank, putting his feet back into the water. He waited until Bunny swam up to him to speak. "You know you really need to stop splashing everyone."

Clearly understanding, Bunny frowned at him.

"I'm serious," Kotetsu couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "They're my friends and they'd love to be your friends if you let them."

Kotetsu looked around at the painters, who were almost done with their mural. He wasn't looking forward to it, without them there they would have no reason to open up the roof. He didn't want them to take away Bunny's sunlight.

"That is the scientists want to be your friends; especially Karina, Ivan and Doc Saito," Kotetsu suggested towards them as he mentioned them by name. He then pointed at the muralists, "The painters will be gone soon enough, than they won't have a reason to open the roof anymore. Good thing it takes a long time to dry."

As Kotetsu expected Bunny wasn't paying attention when Kotetsu slipped back into the tank. He was looking up at the walls.

Later that night Kotetsu pretended to take a shower and when he normally would have been rinsing his hair he slipped out of the bathroom and dashed to his closet. He was quiet when he climbed the ladder, opening the top with just a crack and listened. When he heard the splashing he opened the lid the rest of the way and looked out.

Just as Kotetsu expected Bunny was splashing the walls, ruining the muralists work from the day while the dripping paint ruined their previous dry work from days before. The painters would either have to start the mural over or cover up the attempt, either way the roof would be open for a while longer.

Walking further up the ladder, Kotetsu whistled to get Bunny's attention. He waited until Bunny looked at him to speak, the emerald eyes wide as they stared at him.

"You understand me," Kotetsu stated.

The merman was silent, as always, and stared at Kotetsu for a long time. Kotetsu was beginning to think the merman wasn't going to acknowledge him when Bunny nodded, ever so slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

07/10/13

Had a bad day at work. Hoping some comments will cheer me up.

Edited 08/30/13 Took out all the places I accidentally put down Barnaby.

Chapter 9

Kotetsu walked out into the pool room, still dressed from the day besides his socks and shoes. Though the floor was wet from all the splashing, he sat next to the tank, crossing his legs as well as his arms as he looked at the merman. Finding the pose too strict he settled his hands into his lap and sighed.

"So how long have you understood?"

Though Bunny swam up to where Kotetsu was sitting, holding onto the side of the tank as he looked up at the human, he didn't answer.

Again Kotetsu sighed, "I guess just because you understand doesn't mean you can talk." When Bunny still stared at him he continued. "It's okay; I've suspected you've understood for a while." He smiled when Bunny lowered himself further into the tank, only peeking up at him like the creature Kotetsu had nicknamed the merman for. "Don't worry Bunny, I won't tell anyone. If they knew you understood they'd only try to train you to 'behave' so they can bring lots of people here to see you and I don't think you would like that."

After a moment, possibly contemplating what Kotetsu said, Bunny reached out and pulled on Kotetsu's ankle.

Despite himself, Kotetsu chuckled, "Sorry Bunny but its rather late for me to go swimming with you." He chuckled more at Bunny's pout. "Don't be like that; we'll swim in the morning."

As Kotetsu moved from his cross legged position to stand, he put his hands in front of him, going to his knees to straighten out his legs behind him. In this position his face was hovering above the edge of the tank.

The sound of water splashing as Bunny moved was the only warning Kotetsu got that Bunny was moving. The merman pushed himself upward, stabilizing himself with his elbows before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kotetsu's.

It would have been normal for Kotetsu's eyes to widen, maybe shout and back away as fast as he could but Kotetsu didn't do any of that. Instead his eyes fluttered closed, his lips getting a proper taste of the sea water lips, his tongue itching to do the same.

Before Kotetsu's tongue had the chance Bunny slipped away and back into the water, leaving Kotetsu staring at the spot he had just been.

Slowly, Kotetsu raised his hand, touching his lips, wet from the chaste kiss, and licked them to get the rest of the salt. He sat back down and waited, far longer than he probably should have, before getting up and going to bed.

By the time Kotetsu was laying in his bed he could see Bunny curled up in the sand and already asleep. He licked his lips again and attempted to do the same.

The next morning it was like nothing had happened. Kotetsu swam with Bunny and the merman didn't touch him any more than normal and he certainly didn't try to kiss the man.

Perhaps a kiss meant something different to merfolk? Something platonic rather than the romance humans associated with the act. For all Kotetsu knew Bunny had just been thanking Kotetsu for saying he wouldn't tell anyone about Bunny understanding the humans, for, in a way, protecting him from being exposed to more humans.

Even if Kotetsu could ignore the kiss he still had so many questions. If Bunny could talk would he be able to tell Kotetsu where he came from? If they knew where Bunny was from would they be able to return him there? Or, more importantly, would the owner Mr. Maverick be willing to let Bunny go?

The workers whom had been painting the murals all but screamed when they saw their work had been ruined by Bunny's splashes the night before. Mr. Lloyds was called in to deal with them, Doctor Saito all but ignoring them. It was arranged that the painters would get a week off with pay before they would start the mural again but Kotetsu negotiated that the roof still be opened a bit each day as an incentive for Bunny to behave.

After the workers left Mr. Lloyds stayed a while longer and watched Kotetsu swim with Bunny. He talked a bit with the scientists, ending with Doctor Saito before he went on his way.

That night Kotetsu gathered up a few things in a box and took them to the pool room. He smiled when Bunny swam over as he sat down.

"Hey Bunny," Kotetsu found a dry spot to set down his box before turning to the merman. "I know I'm no teacher but I figure if you hear me talk enough you might be able to talk yourself, seeing as you're such a smart little Bunny."

Clearly understanding, Bunny's face went a little red, ducking down into the water a bit to hide it.

Though he found it cute, Kotetsu kept such thoughts to himself. He reached into the box and pulled out a picture frame, scooting closer to the edge of the tank to show it to Bunny.

"This is my family. You obviously know me and the little girl is my daughter Kaede. She's bigger now but she'll always be my baby; just don't tell her I told you that or she'll yell at me. And this woman here was my wife Tomoe."

Though Kotetsu was going to go on, as he could always ramble on about his wife and daughter, he shouted when Bunny snatched the frame from him, "Bunny!"

Not listening, Bunny examined the picture, looking fascinated.

"Bunny, this isn't funny," Kotetsu reached to take the frame back, growling when the merman swam out of reach. "Darn it Bunny, that can't get wet!"

After considering these words Bunny held the frame, just above the water with a very un-cute smirk.

"You rodent," Kotetsu sprang to his feet, pulling off his tie. As soon as he was down to his underwear he jumped into the water but when he resurfaced Bunny was right next to him, putting the frame back on the side of the tank. He stared, blinked and then laughed. "You just wanted me to go swimming with you? Sneaky B-"

The nickname went unsaid when the owner of the nickname pressed Kotetsu against the wall, forcing Kotetsu to hold onto the side of the tank to stay afloat. The angle stretched out Kotetsu's right shoulder awkwardly but he couldn't find his voice to complain.

This was a really bad moment to remember he was just in his underwear, which was thin and liable to slip off with ease in comparison to his swim trunks. It was also really bad to think that, for all intents and purposes, Bunny was very naked.

Bunny's eyes were intense and his body close as he took in Kotetsu's face. He raised a hand, brushing back a bit of Kotetsu's wet hair, fingers hot against the older man's skin as they grazed down his temple and along his jaw to his "kitty" beard, as Kaede referred to it as. Slowly he ran his thumb over a bit of the facial hair, face deep in concentration.

Unable to look away from Bunny's face as the merman, for lack of a better word, _explored_ him, Kotetsu swallowed, shivering when Bunny's fingers followed the motion. For a moment he wondered if he was drowning again, the daze and light headedness all too familiar from that time. He took a deep breath, just to prove that he could, and continued to breathe deeply in an effort to calm the rapid thumping in his chest.

Moving away from the throat, Bunny grazed his fingers over Kotetsu's collar bone before coming to his scarred shoulder. He traced his fingers over the edges of the lighter skin, water dripping off of his hand and onto Kotetsu's shoulder but even after going over the scar several times he did not move away from it.

Something about the touch was like as ensemble of Taiko drums were having a concert in Kotetsu's chest and speeding up rapidly. They were beating so loudly he could almost feel the vibrations, a humming underneath the pads of Bunny's fingers.

As the hum became more intense Kotetsu remembered the natural electric current Bunny possessed. He vaguely thought that Bunny must have a way of controlling it since he had never been so much as shocked by the merman before.

The electric touch went into Kotetsu's shoulder and spread through the rest of his body as if hitching a ride through his veins. Despite his efforts he began to pant.

Oddly the electricity going through his body didn't hurt or feel what he could articulate as good. It was hard to describe, like running while holding perfectly still and all consuming like nothing he had experienced before. The closet thing he had to compare it to was sex, shutting down his brain to anything else other then what he was feeling.

Kotetsu hadn't even realized that he had become aroused until Bunny pressed their bodies together and he moaned at the touch. His left arm came up and held onto Bunny, hips moving on their own in desperation.

The electricity grew more intense as Bunny pressed closer, kissing Kotetsu's neck and jaw. Everything in Kotetsu's body was humming now, the Taiko drummers nearing the finale.

Bunny took hold of Kotetsu's face with his right hand, leaving the left on Kotetsu's shoulder. When Bunny kissed Kotetsu, Kotetsu instinctively opened his mouth, allowing Bunny's tongue to explore him further.

There was something that Kotetsu could only describe as a "zap" that surged through his body from his mouth. He was only vaguely aware of tightening his grip around Bunny, his cut to the stub fingernails of his other hand scratching at the side of the tank as his entire body tensed up before he lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

07/16/13

I'd like to thank everyone who sent well wishes and encouraged me when I had my bad day last week and all of your reviews really did make me feel better about it all.

I'd also like to thank MikuChan01 (Guest) who pointed out I called Bunny "Barnaby" at some point. I always want to type Barnaby and I guess I missed one of the instances where I needed to change it. Could anyone tell me where this is though? My brain is skimming over it or something when I try to find it myself.

Lastly a BIG thank you to TheYoko whom is translating this story into Spanish. I love that the story is reaching more readers. I only wish I knew what they were saying in their reviews. XD

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 10

Kotetsu awoke to something splashing on his face. He almost told Antonio to stop being an ass when he realized his entire body was wet; his legs were even still in the water as he waves splashed upward on the cement beach.

Had he almost drowned again? His whole body felt so heavy and his head was throbbing. The room was spinning even though he still had his eyes closed. It was tempting to go back to sleep even though he was still in the shallow end of the tank.

Trying to gather the strength to open his eyes, Kotetsu counted to three. The fourth time he did this he actually succeeded in opening his eyes only to close them right after because even the darkness of the tank room was too much at the moment. When he managed the feat again he spotted Bunny looking down at him, eyes wide with what seemed to be fear.

What was it that had Bunny so afraid? Kotetsy couldn't recall the merman looking so worried before, not even when Bunny had saved him from drowning. What happened that left his body tingling and his mouth feeling burnt? Almost like when he drank coffee that was still too hot but usually that was just his tongue or the roof of his mouth. This was the entirety of his mouth; even his teeth felt different.

As Bunny looked relieved to see him awake, eyes seeming to hold more moisture than normal, he reached out to stroke back Kotetsu's hair. The touch was gentle and helped with the ache concentrated in the Japanese man's temples.

Slowly Kotetsu remembered what happened. He remembered being tricked into the tank and Bunny touching him. The touches had been so intense Kotetsu couldn't speak but innocent enough that he hadn't really thought to object. But that had changed when Bunny concentrated on Kotetsu's scarred shoulder, sending some sort of electricity through him that made him delirious and aroused.

There wasn't enough energy left in Kotetsu to resist blushing and his mind churned over his despite his exhaustion. Did he just have sex with Bunny? Was that even possible when he had still been covered and Bunny being, well, Bunny? Sex between a human and a merman just wasn't physically possible right?

Then again didn't fish mate by basically just rubbing against each other? Was it the same for merfolk? Had he just been mated with?

And, if they did have sex, was what happened similar to being drugged? The after affects were certainly worse than any hangover he ever had and he was pretty sure he would have dry humped, or wet humped as the case may be, Bunny if he had been thinking clearly.

From what he knew about fish they were attracted to colors and lights, Kotetsu imagined electricity could work in a similar way. The fish mated on instinct, not any sort of feelings for the other fish. He just never imagined something like that would work on a human.

While he was thinking on it had Bunny meant to affect Kotetsu in such a way? Bunny had been concentrating the electricity on Kotetsu's shoulder, something Kotetsu had never thought of as sexy, when Kotetsu had become aroused. The merman could have had nothing but innocent intentions until Kotetsu started to hump him and followed his lead with the kisses.

The kiss the night before made Kotetsu think Bunny must be, on some level, attracted to him since the merman had kissed him again during Kotetsu's delirium. The kiss, with the electricity flowing through him, seemed to be what had made Kotetsu pass out and feel like he had just been through a riot. And now, with Bunny looking so relieved and stroking his hair, Kotetsu felt cared for, not like he had been drugged and assaulted.

Even if he put aside the possibility that the circumstances of their possible mating weren't the greatest there was still the matter of how Kotetsu felt. More specifically how he felt about Bunny. He found the merman cute and cared about him but the nothing close to romantic notions had crossed his mind before, let alone lustful ones.

Any sort of relationship just didn't seem possible. Kotetsu didn't even know Bunny's real name and the merman couldn't even talk to him. And he definitely didn't want a repeat of last night if it ended with him passing out and waking up feeling like a survivor of a zombie movie.

"Bunny," Kotetsu voice cracked worse than when he went through puberty and sounded like he hadn't talked in years. He hurt, everything hurt, he just wanted to go back to sleep. "D-Don't do that again."

Something flashed in Bunny's eyes but it was gone before Kotetsu's muddled mind could fully take it in. The moisture that had been gathering there now fell as tears but he didn't move away from Kotetsu.

"N-no, don't cry," Kotetsu weakly lifted a hand to Bunny's face, cupping his cheek. He was relieved when Bunny took hold of his hand and held it there, his arm shaking too much to hold it there himself. "I meant don't zap me again; that really hurt. The rest," he swallowed, trying to fight off dizziness. "The rest was fine."

Kotetsu must have passed out again for the next thing he was aware of was waking up in bed. He couldn't recall getting up to go to bed but according to his alarm it was still too early for any of the scientists to have come in and seen him to take him to his room so he had to have gotten here himself. There really wasn't any other option.

Slowly Kotetsu rolled to his other side and saw Bunny swimming next to the window watching him. Feeling a little better he went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

07/27/13

A reader asked what "slash" is. I found myself wondering how to describe it. Slash, the way I understand it, is the American/Western(?) way of describing a homosexual relationship in fanart/fanfiction. Sort of like how Japan uses Yaoi and Yuri. It could also mean this "/" when talking about a pairing such as Kotetsu/Barnaby. I hope that answers the question and I apologize for not answering you directly, I just though it might be useful to other people to post it here.

Another reader asked "A bit question, if Kotetsu toss fresh sushi roll and tasty living fish, which one will bunny go after? or is he going straight Kotetsu's swimming trunks? heheheh". If anything involving Kotetsu is an option Bunny will always choose that one first. :3 After that is sushi because he can have a tasty living fish whenever he wants. XD

Enjoy the new chapter, and, as always, I enjoy reading your thoughts and questions!

Edited 08/30/13 Took out all the places I accidentally put down Barnaby.

Chapter 11

When Kotetsu woke up it was to the sound of a machine. At first he thought there was construction going on outside his mother's house but then he remembered where he was. He sprang up in bed in looked out into the tank.

Even from his room Kotetsu could see there was some sort of machine moving around at the top of the tank, though he couldn't tell what it was for. He looked back into the tank, searching for the merman.

Eventually Kotetsu spotted Bunny in his corner, sitting up and holding his fin to his chest like a human did their knees. He was staring up at the machine, seeming to be trying to make himself as small as possible the more the machine moved.

Frowning, Kotetsu moved to get out of bed only discover that he was naked. Though his sheets were already on top on them, Kotetsu grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist for they still haven't gotten him curtains for the tank window and the last thing he needed was for someone to look in and see him naked. He slid out of the bed and grabbed his swim trunks quickly slipping them on and running up the ladder to the surface of the pool room.

"What's going on here?" Kotetsu demanded from the worker operating the machine. "You're freaking Bunny out."

"I'm afraid we're going to be doing more of that shortly," said Mr. Lloyds, whom had been standing with Dr. Saito slightly behind the machine.

As if on cue the machine dropped something into the water, a something Kotetsu quickly recognized as a net.

"Stop it," Kotetsu yelled at the machine operator but when he was ignored he turned to Lloyds. "What are you doing?"

"We're moving him to a smaller tank so we can do some construction," Mr. Lloyds didn't react to Kotetsu yelling other than answering his question. "We're going to put in that island you requested and make some improvements to the bottom of the tank but to do that the merman needs to be removed and the water drained."

"I appreciate that you want to improve things for Bunny but right now all you're doing is scaring him," Kotetsu's eyes kept darting between Lloyds and the machine, it having lifted the net empty and put it back into the water to try again. "Let me try to get him to the surface and I'll carry him to the new tank."

The offer made Lloyds look surprised, than amused. "Mr. Kaburagi, while I have no doubt you could carry the merman I can't risk allowing you to do that with your shoulder." He suggested to the smaller tank which was on wheels and slightly behind the machine that Kotetsu hadn't noticed before. "And even if I allowed you to carry him you wouldn't be able to put him into the tank without hurting one or both of you. This might scare him but it's safer all around for everyone."

Though Kotetsu felt the need to protest he couldn't think of what to say. Instead he kept his eyes on the machine as it lifted the net again, this time with Bunny inside.

Thrashing and struggling with all his might, Bunny still wasn't making a sound. Though from his expression, Kotetsu could imagine him screaming.

Kotetsu rushed over, holding onto the net as soon as he could, trying to each for the merman inside.

"It's okay Bunny, I'm here, and everything is going to be okay."

To the sound of his voice, Bunny stopped trashing and turned to him. He reached out to try to hold Kotetsu's hand but the net was pulled away, forcing the Japanese man to pull his arm out or else be lifted with the net as well.

The operator of the machine eased Bunny into the smaller tank and removed the netting.

Once free of the net Bunny swam around, barely able to do a 180 inside of it. He kept going to each panel of glass and hitting against it with his hands as if trying to expand it or break out of it.

Kotetsu went over to the tank and put his hand to the glass, waiting for Bunny to come back to his side of the tank. He tried to smile reassuringly when their eyes met but he wasn't sure how much it would help.

Bunny turned to Kotetsu, lifting his hand to it mirrored Kotetsu's on the other side of the glass. He was making the same expression he had last night when he had been crying but Kotetsu couldn't tell if he was while he was in the water.

"I apologize for it being so small but we had to be able to roll it out of here while the work is being done," Lloyds did sound sincere but it was blocked by the sound of the big tank being drained. "And it will only be for a couple days, three at the most."

"Can't he be put into another tank?" Kotetsu asked, keeping his eyes on Bunny. "Like at the aquarium?"

"We'd have to shut down the entire zoo to keep him from being seen," Lloyds explained. "And we can't really risk putting him with the other fish because he may eat him and some of them are quite rare."

It made sense made it didn't stop Kotetsu from hating the situation.

"You ought to get going," Lloyds commented.

That made Kotetsu turn to Lloyds, "What?"

"Today is your day off," Lloyds explained.

"You can't be serious," Kotetsu all but groaned. "I'll stay."

"I believed you threatened to quit if I took so much as one of your days from you," Lloyds reminded him.

"You can't expect me to leave him when he's freaking out," Kotetsu protested.

"I don't have a problem with you staying but what about your daughter," Lloyds asked.

Kotetsu wished he could say that Kaede would understand but he saw his daughter so little already. This was made worse by the fact that Kaede didn't even know what he was really doing here.

"I'll be right back," Kotetsu told Bunny and ran back to his room for his cell phone. He called Kaede, telling her that work needed him to stay today.

As Kotetsu expected Kaede yelled at him that he didn't care whether or not he came and hung up on him. This meant if he ever wanted to be on speaking terms with his daughter again he had to get home as fast as he could.

He sighed and jumped into his shower, his mind finally able to think about what happened last night and this morning.

It was odd that he couldn't remember leaving the pool room and going to bed, let alone undressing himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had even went to bed naked since his wife died. Yet he had been in bed, naked, the clothes he had stripped out of in the pool room in his pile of dirty clothes in the corner and the box of things he had taken up to show Bunny was sitting next to his bench/couch. He had to have been the one to do it seeing as no other options came to mind.

Still, after sleeping Kotetsu might have been a little muddled on the details but the pain was gone. He held onto his right shoulder as he rotated it but, for the second time that day, he realized something; all his pain was gone. He rotated his shoulder more, watching in the mirror as nothing made him wince or swear.

In all honesty is shoulder wasn't a constant pain, it was more like an ache that grew when he neglected it or something hit against it. All of the swimming had done wonders to loosen the muscles but even light hits there had still caused him agony. He squeezed the shoulder and still nothing happened.

Kotetsu stared at his reflection a little longer before he started to laugh. It was all he could do to keep from crying.

If there wasn't Mr. Lloyds and a room full of scientists upstairs he'd probably jump into the tank and kiss Bunny himself about now.

The thought took him by surprise but he couldn't find that he minded the idea of kissing Bunny again. The merman was sweet when he wanted to be and being cute seemed to come rather naturally to him. It didn't matter that Bunny was a man, though he did wonder if the tail made this that thing when you liked an animal in the wrong way; "beast" something or other.

Kotetsu finished dressing and hopped up the ladder in his closet up to the pool room. He scanned the area for the small tank but it had already been moved to another room. He followed Karina's instructions to it so he could say good bye to Bunny before he left for the day.

When Bunny saw him dressed he frowned looking like he wanted to splash him but the size of the tank wouldn't allow for that. Instead he turned his back to Kotetsu and crossed his arms, clearly pouting.

Not wanting to just leave, Kotetsu went over to the tank, putting his hand on the glass again as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Bunny but I need to go see my daughter; she doesn't see her old man enough as it is and I miss her."

When Bunny didn't turn around Kotetsu sighed, leaning against the glass.

"I wish you could talk Bunny. There's so much I want to ask you and tell you about and talk to with."

He looked around making sure no one else was around to hear him.

"I like you and I guess you could say I would like to try dating you but I don't even know if you know what dating is. I have no idea how this would even work and it would help if I wasn't the one doing all the talking."

Kotetsu looked up, smiling to see that Bunny had half turned to him, seeming to be listening even though Kotetsu wasn't sure how that worked with the glass and water.

"I'll be back later tonight and I'll stick with you all day tomorrow so please forgive me for leaving today."

Very slowly Bunny turned around to face him, lifting his hand to mirror Kotetsu's again. He observed Kotetsu a moment before leaning toward the glass as if to kiss him.

Though he blushed, Kotetsu leaned in as well, pressing a kiss to the glass at the same time as Bunny.


	12. Chapter 12

08/07/13

Short but sweet.

Chapter 12

When Kotetsu got home Kaede slammed the door in his face. Luckily he had remembered to bring his house key or he would have had to climb over the fence of the garden to get in the back door. And he really didn't want the neighbors to call the police on him again for Antonio to give him a hard time.

By the time Kotetsu got into the house Kaede had locked herself into her room. Knowing better than to go try and knock on her door right now he sat and talked with his mother a bit until she went outside to garden. With still no sound from Kaede's room he went and laid on the floor in front of the TV, more listening to the news than watching it.

After a bit Kotetsu looked up and saw Kaede standing by his feet, looking at him as she half hugged herself. He smiled and slipped one of his hands out from under his head to stretch out his arm beside him.

In response Kaede huffed and looked away but after a moment lay on the floor beside him, using his arm as a pillow as she folded her hands over her stomach.

They stared at the ceiling together in silence for a bit before Kaede spoke.

"I thought work needed you today."

"It wasn't work per say, rather Bunny," Kotetsu explained and immediately felt Kaede turn her head to look at him.

"You live there to watch a bunny?"

"Ah, Bunny isn't an actual bunny. I just call him that because he acts like one sometimes."

"Isn't weird to call an animal by another animal's… animal type? Wouldn't it be like naming a cat "Dog" or a fish "Bird"?"

"Not in this case. It's more how I was called "Tiger" back on the force and Antonio was called "Bison"."

"But you and Antonio are people; it's different."

"You'll understand what I mean when," Kotetsu swallowed, "if the exhibit ever gets opened to the public. Until then I can't explain because of the-"

"Confidentiality agreement," Kaede recited, "I know."

The position they were laying in was a bit too awkward to pat her hair so instead, Kotetsu turned his head and smiled at her.

"I hope someday soon you'll see how special Bunny is."

"I'm not going to hate you being away from home any less," it was obvious that Kaede was trying not to pout but that only made her expression all the cuter.

"I know," Kotetsu gave her forehead a quick kiss. "But I'm all yours today; what would you like to do?"

"We don't need to do anything," Kaede looked up at the ceiling again. "We can just stay home and watch a movie."

Looking back up at the ceiling as well, Kotetsu thought over their movies and smiled, "Hey don't you have an animated movie about a mermaid by the Waltney Company?"

Kotetsu could practically hear Kaede rolling her eyes as she spoke, "I think you mean 'The Little Mermaid' by the _Disney_ Company."

"Yeah that," Kotetsu nodded. "Let's watch that."


	13. Chapter 13

08/27/13

Sorry to say this will probably be my last update for a while. My Legion of Superheroes pairing club is having their anniversary celebration in September so I'll be concentrating on that. See you all again in October.

Chapter 13

The rain was starting when Kotetsu got back to the zoo. And it wasn't a light, just starting out rain. It was a hole ripped open in the sky downpour right off the back that soaked Kotetsu in the ten feet he had left before he got inside the building.

Though he was shivering, Kotetsu headed straight for the room where they were keeping Bunny, having brought him some sushi as an apology for leaving him. He felt oddly nervous as he approached the room, taking a few deep breaths as an attempt to calm his heart before he headed in.

Since he had expected Bunny to be alone he was surprised to find both Karina and Ivan there, standing right up to the tank and Bunny on the other side of the glass facing them, not seeming to mind their presence in the least. The two humans were moving something around on the surface of the glass, Karina where she wanted to move it and Ivan to wherever Bunny pointed.

"What are you guys doing?" Kotetsu asking, trying to figure out what was on the glass. Besides the fact that they looked like window clings, like for holidays, he couldn't tell what they were of, with the two interns blocking them.

"We taught Bunny-san Tic-Tac-Toe," Ivan announced, smiling softly as he showed Kotetsu an "X" window cling and sticking it to the side of the tank where Bunny pointed.

Now that he had a better view, Kotetsu saw that the game had ended in a draw.

"Looks like Bunny's a quick learner."

"I'd say," Karina half grumbled as she took down the clings. "It only took watching Ivan and me play three times before he understood the rules, and only four times playing to start beating me or making it end in a draw."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah but it get boring after a while and there weren't any other window cling games at the gift shop," Karina packed up the window cling game.

Seeing this, Bunny pounded on the glass.

"I'm sorry but Ivan and I have to go home," Karina turned back to Bunny, smiling when the merman stopped pounding on the glass, "Besides your favorite is here now."

Despite himself, Kotetsu blushed when the others turned to look at him; he hoped the others would mistake it from being soaking wet in the cool room.

"You mean the sushi?"

"She means you Kaubragi-san," Ivan smiled as he and Karina headed out the door.

"Don't stay here too long in those wet clothes or you'll get sick," Karina wagged a finger at him before following Ivan out.

Kotetsu waited until they were gone to turn back to Bunny, smiling when he saw Bunny looking at him.

"Hungry?"

Off to the side, Kotetsu found a ladder that would bring him up to the top of the tank. When he climbed up, Bunny was there waiting for him.

"I bought these on the way here so they're a little different from the ones my Kaa-san and I have made for you."

When Kotetsu offered Bunny the sushi, Bunny opened his mouth. Kotetsu hesitated, his face heating up again along with the return of his rapid heartbeat but he picked up a piece of the sushi and moved to put it into Bunny's mouth.

As Kotetsu tried to withdraw his hand, Bunny lightly nipped his fingers and Kotetsu could feel a soft hum of electricity flow through his hand, it stopping just below the wrist. He recalled the electricity from the night before and shivered.

Using one hand to hold onto the top of the tank, Bunny used his other hand to pick up a piece of sushi from the container Kotetsu was holding and held it up to the man's mouth.

Though Kotetsu had already eaten, he smiled at the gesture and opened his mouth for the merman to feed him.

Bunny pushed the sushi further into Kotetsu's mouth than needed. His fingertips brushed over his tongue and then lightly caressed his lower lip, Kotetsu able to feel the hum of electricity from the touch but it being not intense enough to hurt him.

Instead Kotetsu took hold of Bunny's wrist, lightly kissing his fingers after he had managed to swallow the sushi. The hum of electricity spiked against his lips, barley strong enough to even be compared to a static shock but the hum after was strong now.

There was a light blush on Bunny's cheeks as he watched Kotetsu a moment. Slowly he braced his arms on the top of the tank, pushing himself upward, lips aiming for Kotetsu's.

And Kotetsu turned his head away to sneeze.


End file.
